


Off Limits

by PrincessTreacle



Series: The Grease Stains Universe [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, HEA, Language, Lemons, Motorcycles, NSFW, Smut, Violence, club, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTreacle/pseuds/PrincessTreacle
Summary: It was unprecedented; the Lions and Wolves MCs working together. But it was logical. And now that they were united under the new guise of the ‘Predators’, Jacob Black was no longer off limits.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen
Series: The Grease Stains Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146983
Kudos: 1





	Off Limits

Off Limits

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

The first time Nessie had met Jacob Black had been after the stupid little idiot, Martin, had decided to 'kidnap' her. She used the word kidnap lightly. She could have escaped at any point but she was interested to see who the new kid on the block was.

When he'd tied her to a chair she'd laughed. She had a unique ability to get out of rope. She had tried to warn him but that's when he gagged her.

Thirty minutes later, she strolled out of the room, her gun in hand to find Martin in what appeared to be a meeting with the Wolves. She'd shot him in the thigh and then twirled her gun around her finger (she couldn't believe he didn't even pat her down, a sign of his amateur-ness).

"Any of you boys want to give me a ride back?" Her eyes had twinkled as they landed on Jake. He'd grinned at her.

The second time she met Jacob Black had been at a strip club when she, Esme and Rose had gone in undercover. The club belonged to Aro, but it was a _strip_ club, no one was going to be looking at their faces. Felix had freaked out when they started to undress but Rose had shoved her top into his mouth and patted him on the head like he was a mutt.

_Poor man_. She was sure they caused him some sleepless nights.

Walking into Aro's club she looked for any sign of Maggie or Jessica but it wasn't until she had been forced onto the stage by someone that she saw them. They were sat in the laps of two much older men and they both looked terrified.

She'd come off the stage, fully intent on going over there—granted, she didn't have much of a plan for what would happen afterwards but she hadn't been thinking of that then. Before she had even made it three steps towards them, a man cornered her, a lecherous grin on his face as he stalked towards her, only one thing on his mind.

A beefy arm had wrapped around her and pulled her close. She knew who it was immediately. She recognised the hard planes of his body and the woodsy smell that always seemed to accompany him. She turned her head slightly and peered upwards at him. He moved his jacket slightly, showing off his gun and the poor man who had accosted her almost shit himself as he backed away, fear in his eyes.

_Why was it that men couldn't take no from a woman but the second another man got involved they backed off?_

Nessie looked behind her but saw no trace of Maggie or Jessica so she pushed him into a private booth and straddled him. His eyes had darkened, and his hands went around her waist. When she ground down on his lap she was pleasantly surprised to find something extremely prominent and hard waiting for her.

"Why are you here?" Nessie asked in his ear.

"Because you pushed me in here," he teased. She smacked his arm.

It turns out Jake was here for the same reason she was. He'd got wind of what the Volturi were doing and wanted to investigate.

He'd seen three girls from the rez here. Three girls who were 'runaways'. Three girls whose parents were frantic with worry. Three girls, who when their disappearances were reported to the local authorities were deemed 'low risk'—i.e. they stayed out late, they drank, they smoked… they weren't 'good girls' and so it wasn't worth their time investigating.

But Nessie knew the truth. The police were being paid by Aro Volturi to ignore all of their illegal activities. She had no problem with the police staying out of the guns and the drugs but the girls? No. That crossed a line.

The third time she had met Jacob Black had been in the 'neutral' territory of Port Angeles. He and her brother, Edward, had arranged a meeting to discuss what they were going to do about Aro. The result was unprecedented; Lions and Wolves working together… ten years ago anybody that suggested that would have been shot. But times were different and this was a logical decision. And now that they were working together under the guise of the 'Predators', Jacob was no longer off limits.

* * *

Nessie smiled as his hands skirted over her body, creating a warmth inside her whilst simultaneously sending goosebumps over her skin. His touch was electrifying. He bent down and placed a kiss on her neck as her hands ran through his hair.

They were at La Push tonight, celebrating the new unity between the two clubs. Alcohol was flowing, music was pumping, and Nessie was feeling incredibly aroused.

She turned her head and Jake rested his forehead against hers.

"Want to get out of here?" she asked.

Jake's eyes bore into hers and his mouth turned upwards into a smile. "What kind of man do you take me for?"

Nessie ground her ass into his crotch. "A horny one."

He chuckled and took her hand in his, leading her from the beach and the prying eyes of the party-goers.

They got to the clubhouse and he led her past the bar and into the back until they were in what Nessie presumed to be his room.

"If you don't want this, you need to tell me now." His eyes were dark.

Nessie pulled her t-shirt from her body, exposing the underwear she had picked especially for tonight. She knew how good the deep raspberry colour looked against her pale skin and when Jake's tongue flicked out to lick his lips, she knew it was having the right effect on him.

"Fuck."

In a second he was across the room, taking her into his arms. His lips descended onto hers and Nessie moaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her small body up against his large one.

He was warm and smelt like smoke and the outdoors. It was a scent she had come to love.

"Fuck, you're so hot," he breathed. He pulled her hips against his, letting her feel the sizeable erection that was waiting for her.

She moaned again, pleasure rushing to her core. It had been a while since she'd had a hard cock inside her and lately, her vibrator just wasn't doing it for her.

Not wanting to waste time, Nessie thrust her hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head, cutting their kiss off for a few seconds before his lips were back on hers.

His body was muscled. Every inch of it. She doubted he had an inch of fat anywhere on him. But whilst there was no fat, there was ink. He had the Wolves emblem on his back and some barbed wire wrapped around his right bicep. She wondered if he had any hidden.

His hands swept up her body and with his large fingers, he undid the clasp of her bra and pulled the material away from her body.

Her bra dropped to the floor and Jake lowered his head to her right breast, taking her already hard nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the peak, wetting it.

"Oh!" Nessie moaned, placing her hands on his head to keep him there.

He moved to the other and Nessie arched into his mouth, a light pressure building in her stomach.

His kisses trailed further to the left, away from her nipple and his tongue darted out and tasted the skin on her ribs. She realised he had found her tattoo. It was a fairy sitting in a crescent moon with the words 'fragile thing' written next to it in a simple script. It was the first tattoo she got. The fact that he was kissing the skin where she had got her first ink sent a spike of heat through her.

When he pulled away, he was smirking. "Did you enjoy that?"

She was going to wipe that smirk from his face.

She dropped to her knees in front of him and watched as the smirk, did indeed, disappear from his face. With quick fingers, she undid the thick belt he wore, unbuttoned his jeans and then pulled the zipper down.

It was her turn to smirk. "No underwear?"

"Too restrictive," he choked out, his eyes focused on her.

His erection was impressive. It jutted out proudly from his body, the skin smooth and the head bulbous.

Nessie trailed her hand down his chest and stomach, her fingers running through the happy trail. She stopped short of his erection and to her amusement, Jake's nostrils flared.

She wanted to savour this.

She took her finger and ran it along the underside of his erection before she circled the head and then made a fist with her hand, pushing it down the hard skin and earning herself a groan.

She worked him over—slowly because she wanted to torture him.

"God!" he hissed, his head thrown back and his hands fisted at his sides. His chest was heaving with pants and a slight sweat had broken out across his skin.

When a bead a pre-cum slithered out of the end of his cock, Nessie couldn't wait anymore. She took him in her mouth and above her, Jake let out a string of profanities.

"Shit! Fuck! Oh God! Yes!"

When he was as far in as she could get him, Nessie looked up to see Jake staring down at her. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth was open.

She winked at him before pulling back and then taking him back in her mouth again.

Jake's hands came up to her neck, one wrapping around her whilst the other found it's way into her hair and he gathered it into his hands.

"You're so hot," he moaned again. "So fucking good."

Nessie lifted her hands from where she had them on her knees and she placed one on Jake's thigh and let the other go to his balls. She held the two heavy sacs in her hands and rolled them, feeling their weight in her hands.

"Yes!" Jake shouted. "Play with my balls."

She felt her lips turn upwards around his cock. Seems she had found his weakness. She released his cock, using the hand on his thigh to envelope his erection whilst she moved her face until she had better access to his balls.

Nessie used the tip of her tongue to lightly ghost over his testicles. Jake went rigid.

"Baby," he groaned as his thighs began to shake and his stomach muscles quivered.

Nessie sucked one ball into her mouth, swirled her tongue around it and then released it, repeating the process for the other ball.

When she pulled back and looked up, Jake was panting heavily above her and his hand in her hair had tightened.

"Are you going to cum?" she asked, her hand still working over his erection.

He nodded.

Nessie pumped him a few more times and watched as Jake leaned his head back and his hips began to thrust towards her.

Just as he was about to fall over the edge, she pulled back and stood up.

Jake's brown eyes flew to hers and there was nothing but confusion written across his features. He looked down at his straining cock and then back at her.

"The first time you come, it's going to be inside me," she informed him.

Something akin to a growl left his mouth and his large body covered hers, pushing her backwards until she was on the bed and he was stood at the end, furiously removing his jeans and boots.

He looked feral.

He grasped her ankles pulled her to the edge, causing her to gasp.

"You shouldn't have teased me," he told her darkly.

"It's only a tease if you intend to finish the job," she said, her heart beating rapidly against her chest.

Jake didn't say anything as he pulled her shoes from her body and let them drop to the floor followed by her socks.

His fingers caressed the skin on her right foot as he examined the tattoo she had there. It was a simple black and white rose.

Jake looked at her and she knew what he was asking.

"I loved Beauty and the Beast as a kid," she breathed. It felt like every inch of her skin was alive and his just touching her foot was electrifying.

He kissed her tattoo and then moved over her, his fingers unbuttoning her jeans and unzipping them. He leaned over her and let his hot breath washed over her face.

Jake didn't say anything as he pulled her jeans down her body, pulling back so he could tug the tight material from her slim legs.

He grinned when she saw that her underwear matched her bra.

"What do you want?" he asked her quietly.

Nessie swallowed hard.

"Tell me," he urged.

"I want you to… touch me."

"Where?"

Nessie was sure that if her heart pounded any harder it would beat out of her chest.

"My pussy." Nessie wasn't usually shy in the bedroom. She knew what she liked and didn't. She was confident about her body.

Jake knelt on the floor and then pulled Nessie closer by her ankles again.

His large finger traced over the detailing covering her mound. He pressed down lightly and she whined, arching up into him, wanting more pressure.

"Someone's eager," he teased, his eyes glinting.

"Please," she begged. "Touch me."

Jake pulled her underwear from her body and discarded them onto the floor. His eyes locked onto the triangle of neatly trimmed hair between her legs and he smiled.

When his eyes met hers, Nessie felt a fresh flow of wetness coat her. Hot burning desire was all she could see in his eyes. All his attention was focused on her. And she couldn't wait to see what the result would be.

She thought he might attack her, kiss her with fervour and then lick her from head to toe. But he didn't.

Jake lifted her leg over his shoulder and pressed a kiss to the skin of her thigh and then let his tongue taste her skin. He repeated the action with the other leg and lifted Nessie so her ass was in the air and his hands were underneath her, massaging the skin of her rump.

"Jake!" she pleaded.

"Shh," he soothed. "I want to take my time." He pulled his eyes from her pussy and looked into hers. "When you eat a fine meal you don't rush it, you savour it."

For some reason, his analogy turned her on even more.

Jake leaned in and kissed her pussy; a simple, gentle kiss that had her panting like she'd been running a marathon. Her hands fisted in the bedsheets and her hips lifted impatiently.

"Tell me something," Jake began, his voice husky, "have you touched yourself and thought about me?"

"Yes," Nessie panted. "Yes."

"What did I do?"

"You licked me. You tasted me. You fucked meee—!" The last word in that sentenced was distorted as Jake lowered his mouth to her core and gave her a long hard lick, starting at her pussy and dragging his tongue upwards.

Nessie keened and her back arched high into the air as she drove her head back into the mattress and clutched desperately at the sheets.

To ensure she wouldn't buck out of his grip, Jake gripped her ass tightly and buried his face between her, lightly moving from side to side before he sucked her clit into his mouth and let his tongue flick rapidly flick over the swollen bud.

"Jake!" Nessie cried. "Right there!"

The pleasure was building—quickly. Her toes began to curl as her thighs shook. Her fingers were beginning to cramp from being curled so tightly in the sheets and her eyes closed. The wave started to crash down on her but before it could fully encompass her, Jake had pulled back completely and was stood at the end of the bed, stood fully upright and hard, with that stupid smirk back on his face.

"Jake!" she shrieked in frustration. She pushed herself up on her elbows and glared at him as she panted.

He used her earlier words against her. "The first time you come, it's going to be with my cock inside you."

He reached down and found his discarded jeans on the floor and pulled out a foil square. Nessie watched with wide eyes as he took the prophylactic out of the packet and rolled the rubber onto his cock. He put his hand under her body and lifted Nessie further up the bed. He crawled towards her until he was in between her thighs and he lowered himself down, letting his cock brush the outer folds of her pussy.

Nessie sighed and wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him deeply.

"You still want this?" Jake asked as he reached between them and held his cock in his hand, stroking the tip over her soaking flesh.

"Yes," Nessie told him confidently, kissing him again.

At the same time her tongue plunged into his mouth, Jake pushed his cock into pussy.

She pulled away from him and squeezed her eyes closed as she adjusted to the feel of him. He was big. He was long and thick, and she'd never had anyone like him before.

Jake pressed kisses to her neck, running his tongue along the skin as he gently caressed her thigh with one hand and held her waist with the other.

When she was ready, Nessie opened her eyes and brushed some of Jake's hair off his forehead. "I believe you promised me an orgasm?"

Jake smiled and kissed her, gently pulling out and thrusting back in.

Nessie moaned and clung to him. He filled her in the most wonderful ways and stretched her deliciously. His body against hers made red hot sparks fly through her system and colours dance behind her eyes.

Neither one of them was going to last long. The teasing had built them up too much. They'd both wanted this for too long. It was all too much.

Jake thrust harder against her and Nessie let her head fall back as she lost herself. She allowed the pleasure to devour her as her body coiled tight like a spring before she cried out and every single bit of tension in her body left as her orgasm dominated her.

Jake pushed his head into her neck, muttering something intelligible before his body went rigid and then collapsed against her.

They lay together, a pile of hot, sweaty but satiated limbs.

Jake lifted himself from her and rolled. He removed the condom and disposed of it in the bin and then turned to face Nessie.

She rolled herself into his chest and let her head rest over his heart. Jake wrapped his hand around her waist and ran the other through her hair.

"Are you going to kick me out now you've got what you want?" Nessie asked him, a teasing tone to her voice.

"Definitely," Jake joked. "I only want you for your body."

"Hmm, same."

Jake tickled her ribs and Nessie pushed his fingers away.

He tucked some of her unruly copper hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek. "I owe a lot to Aro."

Her brow furrowed.

"If he hadn't decided to be such an immoral fucker, I wouldn't have to here with me right now."

A small smile tugged at the edges of Nessie's mouth. "I have a feeling I would have always found my way here, Jake." She looked down at his chest and then back up. "I was always meant to be here."

**The tattoos that Nessie has are some of the ones that Lily Collins has (she's who I always picture playing Vanessa in my fics).**

**I hope you enjoyed part three of this series. I'll see you next time when we get to see Rose and Emmett in all their glory! Remember, I don't publish these chapters under the same fic, they are all posted separately as one-shots so make sure you have me on author alert so you don't miss the lemony goodness.**


End file.
